1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cover structures, specifically to covers which may be utilized to protect a portable electric generator in the outdoors and while running or idle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electric generators are popular for generating electricity in locations without electrical service and as backup power for electrical power outages. They are used outside of inhabited buildings because of the toxic and noxious fumes produced by the combustion engines that power there, in such locations, they are exposed to all manner of weather and are typically not well protected therefrom.
When a portable generator is not running and the engine has cooled, it may be covered with a soft vinyl or coated fabric cover, of the many styles commercially available. Such covers do offer protection from weather; however, they are only useful when the generator is not running, since during operation they would block the controls and soon melt from the close proximity to the engine exhaust and hot engine components.
Manufacturers of portable generators have recognized the need for weather resistance and have incorporated corrosion-resistant coatings and paint to various components of their portable generators. Furthermore, most have so configured their products to have the fuel tank—usually made of a UV resistant polymer—substantially cover the engine and electrical generator portions underneath. In U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0095540, Jackson, et al. illustrates a generator so configured with the large fuel tank on top, and furthermore teaches a pair of small moveable covers for weather protection, the first which covers the control panel and the second which covers the outlets. However, Jackson's application does not provide for weather protection for the tank, fuel cap, frame, wheels, and other components. In U.S. Patent Application 2010/0320774, Bindhammer teaches a pivoting fuel tank for the purpose of facilitating maintenance; however, the shape of the tank will also afford a measure of similarly limited weather protection.
In contrast to soft vinyl covers for generators, others have used rigid structures to protect generators from weather. Many people dedicate a separate outbuilding to protect their generators, such as a garden shed. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,340, Sterrett teaches a complex rollaway cover for a large generator. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,841, Yaguchi teaches a complete wrap-around but removeable cover. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,715, Nogami teaches a fully enclosed generator with special provisions for ventilation and cooling. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,665, Konop, et. al. teaches a pair of hingedly mounted hoods for protecting a generator while providing access to its components. All of the above referenced inventions suffer from various shortcomings, among them significant bulkiness, weight, cost, and in the case of Konop et. al., insufficient weather protection for the entire generator.
Other covers and tents in the prior art which provide for weather protection include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,276,742; 7,478,862; and U.S. Patent Applications 2009/0038766; and 2011/0226297, all of which apply to vehicles. The Deng patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,742) teaches a cover that is built into the structure of the vehicle and not easily removeable. The Wiegel et. al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,862) teaches a spooled fabric which is extended around an item to be protected from weather. The Smith, Jr. application (2009/0038766) teaches a collapsible fabric sun-screen structure attached with suction cups to a vehicle. The Rewis application (2011/0226297) teaches a collapsible canopy frame and cover, attachable to the back of an automobile or truck for sun protection during tailgating events.
Collapsible A-frame structures used for other purposes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 837,937; 3,807,104; and 4,237,914. The Legg patent (U.S. Pat. No. 837,937) teaches a hinged roof used for a knockdown chicken house; the Webster patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,104) teaches a portable structure comprising a hinged roof and open floor—essentially, a portable shed. The Gantz patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,914) teaches a portable, two-sided tent of rigid panel or fabric panel construction, adapted to be used on a child's bed.
All of the covers, canopies, tents, and enclosures either in commercial use or in the patent literature known to applicants and that could be applied to protect a portable generator from the weather suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:                a) The cover is heavy;        b) The cover does not span the portable generator entirely;        c) Particularly, the cover does not protect the fuel inlet from precipitation, especially snow and ice;        d) The cover cannot be used while the generator is running;        e) The cover is difficult to remove for access to the components of the generator; and/or        f) The cover is not adjustable for various generator sizes        